


Ice Water

by mystery_deer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystery_deer/pseuds/mystery_deer
Summary: Greg and Mycroft go on a date, Mycroft is odd internally





	Ice Water

Mycroft eats in the same way one might, at a restaurant, absentmindedly sip at the glass of ice water offered to you before the meal until, seemingly all at once, the entire glass is gone. Mycroft eats because food is offered to him and his natural instinct is to eat what’s offered. And in the same way one will not relish or remember the taste of the ice water Mycroft will not catalog or rank tastes, textures, flavors of food. He grinds whatever is given to him into paste or dust or liquid and swallows. 

On their fourth date (peculiarly at a restaurant), Greg had asked Mycroft what his favorite food was and had been met with a blank stare. Greg had laughed nervously (still jumpy at times even after dating so long) and rubbed the back of his neck. “Course you probably eat so many fancy things it’d be hard to choose huh?” Mycroft narrowed his eyes slightly and wondered if he was poking fun at his weight. “Mine is chicken. The grocery store kind is shite but you get used to it I guess.” Filling in empty space. 

Mycroft worked a smile onto his face, made his eyes twinkle as he randomly selected a food to be his favorite. Invented a back story like he was playing mad libs. 

“ My favorite food is TOMATO SOUP (“Silly, silly I know. You were expecting something different I imagine.”) Because of my MOTHER. (“Whenever I was feeling Ill my mother made the most magnificent Tomato Soup I’ve ever tasted before or since.”) A down home story for the family man, FIN. “

“Ha, guess I never thought of you having a childhood.” Greg says, sipping his ice water. Mycroft smiles and widens his eyes. Says something charming to steer the conversation away from food and childhood. How’s work? How’s your family? What’s your favorite color? (Greg’s question and one Mycroft doesn’t have to lie about. It’s red. Simplistic sign of power.)

Gregory’s is green. 

They end with dessert, ice cream that costs far more than Gregory’s comfortable with (“I’ll pay for dessert Gregory it’s no trouble.”) that he nurses for 5 minutes. Mycroft gnashes the ice cold treat between his teeth and swallows. Done in under a minute. He enjoys the way his teeth ache after finishing.

He also takes great pleasure in the kiss he shares with Gregory after they exit the restaurant. A chaste kiss made cold and sweet by their dessert. 

My favorite food is ICE CREAM because I tasted it on my partner’s chapped, sweet, lips after a lovely dinner.


End file.
